Mi nueva vida en América
by B. S. Kei
Summary: Kiku Honda se va a de intercambio a Estados Unidos. Allí conoce a Alfred F. Jones, su compañero de vivienda. Lo único que Kiku desea es vivir libremente su homosexualidad, pero con un compañero que resulta ser su tipo y una timidez innata ¿qué tal fácil puede ser? Peor aún: Alfred parece ser completamente hetero... -Ameripan. Yaoi. Two Shot. M para el futuro-.
1. I

**Este es el primer fanfiction yaoi que escribo. La última vez que escribí shonen-ai fue cuando tenía quince años y hoy tengo veintidós. No es que me disguste el yaoi, me gusta: pero no es lo mío o no lo es usualmente. Mi mente suele trabajar en het pairing por razones desconocidas (y quizás hasta irónicas) **

**Espero disfruten de mi nuevo trabajo. Estoy trabajando en el segundo cap (espero que con sorpresita). Es Two Shot de momento, pero si sigo alargándome en el segundo acabará por tener tres capítulos.**

**T por el momento. M para el siguiente. **

* * *

**Mi nueva vida en América**

—Esta debe ser...

Kiku Honda contempló la enorme casa frente a sus ojos. Dudó un segundo en tocar el timbre o golpear la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse alguien abrió desde el interior de la casa con demasiada fuerza.

—_Welcome to my house_! —Un chico rubio con gafas salió a recibirlo de forma expresiva e infantil. Era alto, fornido. La clase de chico que solía mirar en los folletos de universidades para intercambios. El joven abrió los ojos que hasta ahora mantenía cerrados y extendió ambas manos para tomar las suyas.

Ese hombre a quien ni siquiera conocía estaba invadiendo su especio personal.

Ese hombre, que estaba presionándolo a entrar de buena gana, tenía los ojos azules más claros y brillantes que hubiera visto.

**XOX**

—Y esta, amigo, será tu habitación. —Alfred abrió la puerta hasta una habitación minimalista del segundo piso de la casa. Hasta ahora todo lo que había visto Kiku se parecía bastante a la imagen que se había hecho de los Estados Unidos.

Entró en la habitación para observarla. Tenía uno que otro feo mueble y la cama era alta: le llamaba poderosamente la habitación y quería apoyarse en ella lo antes posible para saber cómo se sentía esa cama, pero la cortesía y los buenos modales le impedían hacerlo frente a alguien que acababa de conocer. —. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea amigo, estoy aquí para ayudarte. —Le dio una palmada fuerte en el hombro que lo movió de su lugar unos centímetros y casi lo arroja al suelo si no se hubiera apoyado en uno de sus pies a tiempo y tambalearse—. Las clases comienzan en dos días, pero puedo llevarte a conocer la universidad cuando hayas terminado de desempacar.

—S-se lo agradezco, Alfred-san—titubeó sin saber bien qué decir. La verdad era que todo estaba resultando ser mejor de lo que había concebido en sus tribulaciones durante el viaje de avión—. No debería tomarse tantas molestias…

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Eres mi invitado y mientras estés por estos lares me encargaré de que tu estancia en América sea agradable!

-_Arigato gozaimasu_, Alfred-san. —Se inclinó para agradecerle a su hospedador todas las atenciones que estaba teniendo por alguien tan simple como él.

Alfred le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda mientras estaba inclinado que casi lo hace caer de bruces en el suelo otra vez. Se preguntaba si acaso todos los americanos eran así, y de serlo le entraba la duda acerca de qué tan roja podría ponerse su espalda. O si tal vez era solo el pobre Alfred que no sabía medir bien su fuerza ante alguien más... "pequeño" como lo era él.

— ¡Llámame solamente Alfred! ¡No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo! —Le sonrió con los ojos cerrados y una molesta carcajada con la que empezó a familiarizarse desde que cruzó la puerta de entrada-. ¡Incluso solo "Al" estaría bien. Como sea, tengo que salir un rato. ¡Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré feliz de ayudarte cuando regrese!

Alfred salió disparado como una flecha. Se veía que llevaba prisa. Se sintió incómodo al pensar que era su causa lo único que lo estaba reteniendo para ir donde fuera que tuviera que ir. Como buen japonés, lo que menos deseaba era ocasionar molestias a la gente.

Miró la habitación de nuevo. Parecía mucho más tranquila sin Alfred hablando y gritando alrededor. La recámara tenía un cierto encanto que le hizo sentirse bienvenido de inmediato. Dejó la manija de su equipaje y tranquilamente se fue a sentar sobre la cama. No pasaron ni tres segundos para que una repentina y extraña necesidad lo obligara inclinarse hacia atrás. Miró hacia las paredes empapeladas de un horrible diseño y hacia el blanco del techo que se quedó observando como si algo de verdad estuviera sucediendo allá arriba

Pero las cosas solo estaban sucediendo agitadamente dentro de su cabeza.

_«__Este el principio de tu nueva vida__»__,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _«__Por favor no lo arruines esta vez__»__._

**XOX**

El primer paso para iniciar una nueva vida era aceptarse siendo quien era, con todos los desperfectos que eso llevara consigo, o cosas que otras personas no soportaran sobre él. Una de esas era ser gay. Amaba su tierra natal, pero en Japón no podía ser quien era y esa única cosa lo hacía un lugar indeseable para vivir. Quizás después del intercambio podría buscar o inventarse una excusa para no regresar a Japón. Lo sentía por los pocos amigos que dejaba allá, pero ya no podía vivir en la tierra del Sol Naciente sin renunciar a una parte de él.

Lo supo la primera vez que vio Heracles, un griego que había ido a su antigua escuela a dar una charla sobre filosofía, y se sintió atraído hacia él. Hasta ese entonces no era un secreto para sí mismo el hecho de que le gustaran los hombres y su interés por las mujeres se redujera al mínimo plano del 2D, pero sí era un secreto para sus conocidos y familia. Se las arregló como pudo para encontrarse a solas con el conferencista con la excusa de algunas dudas sobre un viejo libro de la materia que acababa de conseguir en la biblioteca. Heracles, interesado, le dio el número de la habitación de su hotel para que pudieran debatir y discutir el tema con mayor privacidad y tranquilidad.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que se acostó con un hombre. Tampoco fue la última con el mismo hombre: su cuerpo parecía ser del agrado del filósofo y fueron varias las noches en que llegó a su casa andado de puntillas por sobre el tatami para evitar ser descubierto; por suerte era demasiado invisible para que algunos de sus padres se diera cuenta de su ausencia en casa.

**XOX**

Miró la contracubierta del libro que ojeaba en la librería para saber de qué trataba aunque su cabeza solo estaba empecinada en recordar su pasado. Suspiró: no estaba en sus planes que al trascurrir un mes en Estados Unidos siguiera tan casto como había llegado. Era mucho más difícil encontrar una pareja casual o a largo plazo de lo que había pensado. Tímido o no, su radar le estaba fallando: todos los tipos asiáticos estaban interesados en chicos blancos. No es que los hombres blancos no le llamaban la atención, por el contrario: sentía mucha más fascinación por ellos que por cualquier otra raza incluyendo a la propia, pero no quería cerrar sus posibilidades a la única opción que había probado a lo largo de su corta vida.

Quería experimentar un poco para estar seguro de sus preferencias.

—Es un buen libro el que tienes allí. —Oyó que una voz masculina con un acento extranjero le estaba hablando. Giró la vista para encontrarse con un joven rubio de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas que por alguna razón le hizo pensar en Alfred sin saber por qué—. Una vez lo empiezas no puedes parar hasta terminarlo. —le sonrió—. Soy Arthur Kirkland.

Lo miró. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes.

—… estamos juntos en Historia del Arte...-pareció adivinar el extraño por su mirada—.Tú eres...

Rápidamente se apresuró a corregir su descuido

—M-me llamo Honda Kiku—…no sin comenzar con torpeza con el pie izquierdo—. Kiku Honda... ¡d-disculpe mi descuido!

Arthur pareció sorprenderse por ver cómo se deshacía en disculpas por algo tan pequeño.

— ¡No hay problema! Digo, no es como si hubiéramos ido por una taza de té o platicado antes para que me ofenda porque no sabías quién era.

—Ah... podemos enmendar eso. —No entendía de dónde había salido ese valor para invitar a un chico lindo a salir—. ¡Si gusta podemos tomar algo al salir de aquí!—terminó de decir atropelladamente. Se preguntó cuánto más era capaz de hacer la desesperación en un hombre, pero prefería no tener que averiguarlo.

—S-seguro... ¿por qué no?—Arthur se rascó la cabeza y cerró uno de sus ojos como avergonzado. Kiku juró que lo había visto sonrojarse.

Eso quería decir que no se había equivocado su radar en decirle que también era tan gay como él.

Y eso era algo bueno. Era la primera cosa buena que le había sucedido desde que llegó a Estados Unidos.

**XOX  
**

Había sido una buena tarde tomando café con su nuevo amigo. Parecía que había esperanza de que algo pasara, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que Arthur era un hombre que se tomaba su tiempo. Eso era una cosa buena, porque significaba que en ese sentido eran iguales. Le asustaba la idea de que un chico se lanzara sobre él en la primera cita y lo abandonara a la mañana siguiente.

Con esos pensamientos distraía su mente mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar de intercambio. Pensó en llamar a la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que era absurdo molestar a Alfred a esas horas cuando él tenía su propia copia. Tampoco creía que tuviera que anunciarse como lo habría hecho en su casa porque Alfred había insistido en que dejara de lados esas formalidades ahora que vivían juntos y, para evitar arruinar el buen recuerdo de esa noche, decidió que por primera vez le haría caso.

Craso error.

Al entrar en la Sala de estar, se arrepintió de inmediato no haberse anunciado cuando encendió la luz para poner su abrigo en el perchero.

En el sofá, Alfred estaba semidesnudo de la cintura para abajo sobre una chica vietnamita de su clase de química a la que conocía por nombre de Li Hua con la que obviamente estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales. Al menos hasta que él llegó a interrumpirlos. Ella se apeó la ropa que pudo para ocultar la desnudez de sus pechos.

Los miró a los ojos y ellos a la vez lo miraron a los ojos ante la confusión.

—_Gomenasai!_ —apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras se inclinaba múltiples veces para enfatizar la pena que sentía. La cara le ardía de la vergüenza. Subió corriendo las escaleras sin abrir los ojos por temor a liarla aún más. Cuando su tacto le dijo que ya había llegado a su puerta, la abrió y se encerró dentro, apoyándose contra ella y tratando de calmar su mente ante ese desafortunado encuentro.

_«__Al menos no es racista__»_, pensó. De inmediato se reprochó a sí mismo por ese primer pensamiento luego de haber causado tantas molestias.

Sí, Alfred podía no ser racista. Pero eso no dejaba de hacerlo jodidamente heterosexual.

— ¡Hey, Keeks! —Alfred golpeó la puerta. Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, pero no parecía estar disgustado a menos que supiera fingir muy bien—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—_H-hai. _—Se apresuró a abrirle la puerta. Gracias al cielo -o no- Alfred ya se había puesto de nuevo los pantalones. Se obligó a levantar la vista para mirar a Alfred a la cara y más que un joven disgustado o amenazante, se encontró con uno que tenía una mano en el bolsillo y otra tras la cabeza, no sabiendo qué decir o hacer.

— ¿De verdad puedo entrar? -dijo de repente cuando Kiku casi esperaba que no le dijera nada-. Li Hua ya se fue a su casa—añadió.

—De acuerdo.

Una vez dentro, Alfred pareció mirar a su alrededor para ver cuánto había cambiado la habitación desde que su compañero llegó. Parecía extrañarse de los pocos cambios que había hecho en lo decorativo. Sonrió para sí: jamás se habría atrevido a empapelar las paredes con chicas y chicos 2D sin temer asustar a sus visitas.

—Lamento lo de hoy, _Bro_... —Se rascó la cabeza buscando qué decirle. Kiku lo escuchó con atención—. Sé que te dije que no debías anunciarte cuando llegaras y todo eso, y aún lo mantengo porque esta también es tu casa y quiero que te sientas como en la tuya... es solo que como he estado tanto tiempo viviendo solo no veía diferencia entre hacerlo en habitación o cualquier parte de la casa—en este punto las palabras comenzaban a atropellar se en su boca—... y como siempre llamabas para anunciarte pensaba que esta no sería la excepción... _I'm sorry, Keeks_.

Ah. Eso quería decir que en lugar de estar enojado con él por haberle arruinado la velada, se estaba disculpando por hacerlo partícipe de la escena de hace unos minutos.

Sonrió quedamente mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Alfred era demasiado inocente.

—Descuide Alfred-san. Me preocupaba más haberle causado incomodidades a usted y a Li Hua. —En realidad lo que más le preocupaba era que Alfred hubiera notado la emergente erección cuando los había visto desnudos en la sala de estar, y no precisamente debido a Li Hua.

—No, al menos por mi parte está superado. —Se encogió de hombros-. En cuanto a Li Hua, trataré de hablar con ella mañana. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder—le dio su palabra.

—Está bien, Alfred-san. Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez que entre a alguna habitación.

Alfred se rió de buena gana

— ¡Que fue mi culpa, ya te dije! —bromeó girándose de nuevo hacia la puerta. De pronto pareció como si recordara algo—. Eh, por cierto...—Pareció dudar un instante antes de hablar rascándose la nuca—. Si quieres, ya sabes, tener algo de intimidad, solo tienes que poner un calcetín o una corbata en la perilla y yo entenderé el mensaje—sonrió viéndolo con una mirada cómplice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kiku soltó un profundo suspiro.

Por supuesto que no estaba en sus planes traer un chico a la casa de Alfred, menos aún una chica por _obvias_ razones.

Alfred no podía enterarse por nada del mundo que él era homosexual.

Mucho menos podía saber que desde hace varios días albergaba extraños sentimientos que revivían cada vez que hablaban.

* * *

**Notas**:

Li Hua: Vietnam

* * *

**Deje review después de leer. Su review es mi sueldo. **


	2. II

**Mil perdones por la tardanza, chicos. Habría jurado y perjurado que ya había subido este capítulo. El 2015 fue un año extraño y no he escrito ningún fanfiction más que este.**

**A final, tal como pensé, será una historia de tres capítulos (en el siguiente verán por qué)**

**Advertencia: Lime por el momento 1313**

* * *

II

Le costó trabajo dormir la primera noche después de presenciar la escena amorosa entre Alfred y Li Hua. A la mañana siguiente se presentó a clases sin pegar un ojo. Tuvo la suerte de comprender todas las materias del día, pero sabía que tenía que superar haber metido sus narices dode nadie lo llamó, porque el recuerdo de la escenita no se le iba a olvidar tan fácil, ni a él ni a ellos.

En el fondo sentía ansiedad por saber si Li Hua perdonaría a Alfred por haberla hecho protagonizar aquel bochornoso incidente: él le gustaba, sí, pero odiaba la idea de causarle problemas con la chica que con la que ligaba solo para verlo disponible de nuevo. No era un niño para desear cosas como esa. Además, soltero o comprometido, Alfred seguía siendo hetero. Esa era la raiz del problema.

El teléfono sonó en sus bolsillos.

― ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta tarde? ―oyó la voz _tsundere_ de Arthur al otro lado de la línea. Sonrió apaciblemente mientras lo escuchaba―. Voy a estar esperándote después de clases, por si no lo recuerdas. ―No lo había llamado desde su último encuentro. Normal que sonara defensivo.

―Por supuesto, Arthur-san. Iré tan pronto termine las clases de hoy.

Guardó nuevamente el teléfono en su bolsillo. Esa era la señal indicada de que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en su compañero de vivienda.

XOX

Cuando llegó a casa esa noche no se encontró con Alfred en la sala de estar. Ni en ninguna otra parte. Supuso que tal vez había hecho las pases con Li Hua y ahora habían salido a celebrar el acontecimiento como solían hacerlo los occidentales. Eso o ambos estaban teniendo una reunión privada en casa de de ella para evitar malos entendidos como los que causaron el conflicto inicial.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza inmediatamente. No era de su incumbencia lo que esos dos hicieran. Cansado y suspirando por la lentitud con la que parecía ir su romance con Arthur, subió a su habitación sin cenar porque el apatito se le había esfumado. Apenas llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta con llave y se echó sobre la cama agradecido de no sentir la usual dureza del futón.

No entendía. Era obvio que le gustaba a Arthur y le había dado a entender a él que era correspondido implícitamente en más de una ocasión, de la forma más sutil e implícita posible, pero el joven inglés poco parecía captarlo. O peor aún, disimulaba bastante bien su deseo. Sabía que si no era correspondido hace mucho que Arthur se habría alejado con sus primeras insinuaciones ―los casuales roses con las manos cuando recibían algo del otro, la prolongada mitada que se sostenían, la agitada respiración que los invadía cuando sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca...―. No. las señales eran más que evidentes.

¿Por qué su caballero inglés no daba el primer paso? ¿O es que acaso estaría esperando a que él lo hiciera? Sonrió un poco ante lo gracioso que eso le parecía. Era evidente que no se imaginaba a sí mismo haciendo eso: dar el primer paso, tomar la iniciativa.

Era un madito pasivo en más de un sentido.

Se quedó mirando el blanco del techo y se dio cuenta de un problrma más inmediato que sus relaciones amorosas: dormir. Necesitaba dormir y no podía. En su juventud cuando deseaba dormir se masturbaba pensando en chicos de su instituto que le parecían atractivos, y de vez en cuando esos chicos se convertían en sus personajes 2D favoritos de sus propios mangas personales, bien guardados en sus cuadernos de de dibujo que después quemaba por miedo a ser descubierto. Metió la mano en su pantalón y cogió su miembro semierecto.

Trató de evocar las mismas imágenes de sus arruinados trabajos que no alacanzarona ver otros ojos que los suyos, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en Alfred encima de Li Hua en la Sala de Estar. Se concentró un poco más en esa imagen mental apretando los ojos con fuerza y agitando el bulto entre sus manos con mayor vigor.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que en su mente que quien estaba abajo de Alfred no era Li Hua, sino él, el tímido KiKu Honda. El chico que venía de intercambio al cual aquel delicioso arquetipo americano amasaba sus partes íntimas que ya no estaban cubiertas por sus calzoncillos. Era él al que el chico rubio tocaba como si fuera su dueño y al cual estaba abriendo de piernas de par en par mientras usaba el líquido presiminal que se le escurría de la punta para lubricar su estrecha entrada antes de partirlo por la mitad con ese miembro duro en el cual no había dejado de pensar desde que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en plena errección en esa ocasión.

_«__Te va a doler como el infierno__»_, le susurraba el Alfred imaginado al oído. Su única respuesta fue acorralarlo con sus piernas para asegurarse de que se lo metiera bien a fondo.

Oh sí.

Oh por Dios sí ¡sí!

_«¡__Oh, mi Dios!__»__,_ pensó mientras se apresuraba a encender la lampara de noche para comprobar cómo su otra mano estaba cubierta de su esperma que acababa por escucrrirse hasta las sábanas.

En su mente existía la contradicción de saber que terminaba de tener el orgasmo más fuertedetodo su vida, pero también en el que más había hecho un desastre. Se apresuró a cambiar las sábanas e ir con ellas al cuarto de lavandería antes de que Alfred llegara. Para su fortuna no había pista de su presencia y el resto de la casa seguía a oscuras. Se había ahorrado todo el mal rato del interrogatorio camino a la lavandería para su suerte. Cuando ya había dejado las sábanas dentro y la máquina echó a andar, se permitió pensar acerca de su fantasía más reciente.

¿Cómo iba a ver a Alfred a la cara desde ahora? Primero aquel bochornoso encuentro y ahora esto. No todos los días uno fantasea con su compañero de vivienda y va coo si nada por la casa que comparten. No quería hacerle eso al pobre chico. No se lo merecía: no era su culpa ser del gusto de su compañero gay de closet y lo que menos deseaba era causarle molestias después de lo bien que se había portado desde que cruzó por primera vez en la puerta de su hogar.

No podía ser un cretino ingrato después de eso.

XOX

―Tenemos que hablar ―Alfred salió de la nada asomándose a su habitación mientras leía uno de sus mangas. Por su cara de incomodidad, era evidente que se trataba de un tema incómodo para él.

Lo primero que pensó Kiku fue que se había enterado de todo de alguna forma ―aunque no sabía cómo ni cuál―. Sudó a mares fríos en un minuto antes de que Alfred abriera de nuevo la boca.

―Quería decirte algo… ―repitió con seriedad justo en el momento en que sentía el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Alfred se rascaba el cabeza, algo incómodo.

― ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? ―preguntó aparentando no saber nada de nada. Alfred suspiró.

―Verás… ―entró a su habitación y se sentó al costado de su cama como si nada. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, pero lo asoció a su falta de costumbre más que a una posible e inminente erección al acortar tan repeninamente la distancia entre ambos. Cuando el silencio se volvió incómodo, Alfred continuó―. Li Hua y yo pensáamos, bueno, ya sabes cómo han estado las cosas entre nosotros dos últimaene, y yo le sugerí…―se aclarró un poco la garganta como quien sabía pedía alguna impertenencia. De inmediato Kku se imaginó lo peor y mentalmente se hizo unaa lista de las razones para no deprimirse―…pesamos en ir a esquiar este fin de semana, pero después me acordé que ahora vivo contigo y como acabas de llegar, sería grosero de mi parte pedirte que cuides las casa―de imediato se corrigió moviendo enérgicamente las manos, notando algo que sonaba muy mal en su discurso― ¡No es que no confíe en ti! ¡por supuesto que no! Es que como tu anfitrión me parece que estoy pidiéndote mucho.

Kiku suspiró. El corrazón regresaba al lugar que correspondía a su pecho. No podía creer que, en cosa de breves minutos, todos sus miedos de un tirón habían desaparecido.

Sonrió suavemente. Alfred no tenía idea de cuán agradecido estaba de que fuera eso.

―No se preocupe, Alfred-san ―comenzó diciendo inmutable―como responsable de los conflictos entre usted y la señorita Li Hua, no tengo derecho alguno para protestar. Su principal prioridad ahora es recuperar la confianza de su novia ¿no es así? Yo sabré encargarme de su hogar.

Alfred se sonrojó ante la palabra "novia" con la que Kiku se había referido a Li Hua, pero no le dijo nada de nada. Además se sentía bastante halagado por las palabras de su compañero de vivienda. No pudo resistirse a darle una palmada amistosa en su hombro con la que el pequeño japonés le quedó viendo sin comprender del todo y después de una disculpa rápida, huyó deprisa a su habitación para llamar a Li Hua y llenar su equipaje.

Kiku suspiró, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recogerse cuando Alfred regresó:

―Hombre, por cierto que este fin de semana puedes hacer lo que quieras con la casa ―hizo un esto bastante cómplice con sus cejas rubias que de inmediato le hizo captar la insinuación. No se trataba de la simple advertencia de una fiesta―. Siempre que no rompas nada…―rió y con la misma velocidad de antes se marchó hasta su alcoba.

Kiku se quedó pesando. De pronto el silencio se había hecho demasiado denso y cuano se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado casi dos hoas desde que Alfred se acercó para hablar. Lo único que había hecho en esos minutos había sido mirar la pared con un bloqueo mental.

Se sentía muy, muy idiota por pensar tanto.

Cogió su teléfono móvil, abrió sus contactos y se deslizó hasta encontrar el nombre de Arthur Kirkland en la lista. Presionó para llamar.

―_Moshi moshi_, Arthur-san―habló plestañeando un rato por culpa del nerviosimo. Tragó saliva porque la voz no le salía y necesitaba continuar hablando cuando él le respondió―. ¿Tiene planeado hacer algo este fin de semana?

* * *

**Su review es mi sueldo. Todo comentario es bien recibido :) **


End file.
